CaveClan/Roleplay
Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 Autumnpaw landed on the rock. --- Fallowflight padded by Rockfoot. "Well done, let's do this to real prey now," Firepoppy blurted out of no where after a long pause and began sniffing for prey among the rocks. ---- "Hi Fallowflight!" Rockfoot mewled happily, glad to have someone at last come up to him. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:50, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Autumnpaw nodded sniffing around. ---- "Hey Rookfoot." She mewed. "But don't you feel kind of weird " Pepperkit said "There," Firepoppy pointed at a lizard on a rock. ---- "No," Risingkit chriped. ---- Rockfoot shifted with a nod. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:54, December 19, 2015 (UTC) "Your dumb " Lizardkit mewed "Am not " Pepperkit mews "sure lets go with that " Lizardkit meows Autumnpaw stalked and pounced on the lizard. --- "Whatcha doing?" Fallow flight asked the tom. "Snap it's neck," Firepoppy ordered. ---- "oh.... just waiting for cats to talk to me," Rockfoot admitted. ---- "She is not dumb!" Pineconekit gapped at Lizardkit. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:00, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Autumnpaw did as so. --- Fallowflight smiled. "Ill talk to you." Lizardkit padded off Pepperkits tail sagged "Great!" Rockfoot mewed. --- "Wonderful," Firepoppy praised. --- "What's wrong Pepperkit?" Pineconekit asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:05, December 19, 2015 (UTC) "I don't know but I feel weird " Pepperkit mews "What do you wanna talk about?" --- Autumnpaw purred. "Uh..... I don't know, maybe there'll be more kits in the nursery soon? it is kitten season from what I hear," Rockfoot mewed. ---- "Well, it's getting late, we should head back home," Firepoppy meowed. --- "Are you dying?" Pineconekit asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:12, December 19, 2015 (UTC) (coughcoughcoughAshandSandcoughcough) "I always wanted kits..." (oh, i forgot about baby sand, anywho, who was talking just then?) Sandclaw sat down in the dying sunlight, his pelt looked like it was on fire. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:17, December 19, 2015 (UTC) (Fallow. Autumn is gonna be SUPER picky) Ashshadow watch the kits run around. "Nope but I don't feel good " Pepperkit said (oh) Rockfoot purred. "You'll meet a lucky tom one day!" ---- "Are you sad?" Pineconekit asked with wide eyes. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:23, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Sitting alone with a sad look on her face, Brookpaw rolled a pebble with her paw. It seemed like everyone had given up on finding Sunpaw, and even though she despised her sister, they were still family, and family never gets left behind.---- Wildkit was still searching for Shimmerpaw out of camp.'Silverstar' 02:41, December 19, 2015 (UTC) "Hope so." Fallowflight said. Jaegerpaw looked at Whitetooth annoyed. "Can't you keep up?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:44, December 19, 2015 (UTC) "I'm older than you." Jaegerpaw suddenly bursted out laughing. "Your ''old." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:47, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Whitetooth let out a growl. Risingkit pounced on Sandclaw's tail and attacked it. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:52, December 19, 2015 (UTC) "No " Pepperkit mews - Shore "Big sis, Big sis!" Wildkit yowled happily as he spotted Shimmerpaw leaping for a rabbit. She let out a yelp of surprise, and missed the rabbit, thudding onto the ground roughly. "Wildkit, you idiot of a brother! What're you doing out here?!"'Silverstar' 17:20, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Willowpaw, whom was also out, heard her sister's yowled and dashed over to find her. "I came to find you! You've been out alllll day, and I was worried and really really bored!" Wildkit announced proudly, his chin held high. Shimmerpaw narrowed her eyes at the ginger tomkit as she rose to her paws. "You're not allowed to be out of camp, Wildkit, you could get eaten by something...then again, you'd probably taste pretty gross."'Silverstar' 17:32, December 19, 2015 (UTC) "Wildkit! Why are you out!?" exclaimed Willowpaw. "Because he's being a mouse-brain," Shimmerpaw muttered under her breath, but Wildkit didn't hear her. "I was looking for Shimmerpaw, I was bored and lonely!"'Silverstar' 17:38, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Willowpaw gave a curt nod. "That's no reason to be out of camp!" Wildkit frowned. "Yeah it is, I have no friends, and mummy and daddy aren't here with us!"'Silverstar' 17:41, December 19, 2015 (UTC) "Talk to the other kits. They seem nice." "They don't care about me, they only wanna play with each other, 'cause they're siblings, like we are." Wildkit whimpered in response.'Silverstar' 17:58, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Pineconekit frowned. "I don't know what's wrong with you," she whined with her wide stare fixed on Pepperkit. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 21:42, December 19, 2015 (UTC) "Let's just play okay I'll be fine " Pepperkit mews Pineconekit yawned. "Sorry! but I'm sleepy! I'm gonna go to my nest," she mewed and marched off to her nest. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 21:49, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Pepperkit sighed Risingkit looked over from Eagletalon's tail. "Hey slow pook! over here!" he cried. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 21:55, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Pepperkit padded over Risingkit gave her a cheeky look. "So, are you too baby to attack the snake?" he asked, pointing at Eagletalon's tail. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 22:01, December 19, 2015 (UTC) "No " Pepperkit says pouncing hard on Eagletalons tail Eagletalon who was sleeping, jerked awake when a sudden small pain went through his tail. He looked over his shoulder at Risingkit and Pepperkit. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 22:08, December 19, 2015 (UTC) "Hi dad" Pepperkit said nervously Eagletalon flicked an ear and went back to his doze. ---- Sandclaw yawned and went to stand at the entrace for night watch. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:22, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Ashshadow sat around and glanced at Sandclaw. Sandclaw flicked his tail for Ashshadow to join him. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:25, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Ashshadow padded over to him. Sandclaw shifted to the side to make room for the two of them. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:30, December 20, 2015 (UTC) (How many kits should they have?) Ashshadow brushed against the tom. (how 'bout four and two or three die? :D I'm so evil...) Sandclaw purred. He wasn't sure but he really liked Ashshadow... after only speaking to her a moon or so ago.... [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:34, December 20, 2015 (UTC) (Sure what should their names be?) Ashshadow smiled at the tom. She didn't know why... But she reall liked him. (How about we each have two and we each kill one? I will name my two darlings Infernokit and Juniperkit and you shall pick yours) "Hey.... un.... Ashshadow, this may seem weird but.... un... I really like you," Sandclaw mumbled. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:38, December 20, 2015 (UTC) (I will name them Springkit and Vinekit) "I really like you too." she mewed. "Would you be my mate?" Sandclaw asked hopefully, suddenly. (ALL I CAN THINK OF WHENEVER A CAT ASKS "would you be my mate?" IS "Wood u b my mat?" like from starkits prophecy) [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:47, December 20, 2015 (UTC) (OMSC ME TOO!) "Of course!" (THANKS STARKIT'S PROPHECY, THANKS A LOT) ''S''andclaw purred and licked her ear. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:52, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Ashshadow purred and licked his cheek. Rockfoot padded to the warriors den and settled in his nest. --- Molepaw threw a mossball lazily around the apprentices den. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:56, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Fallowflight glanced at Rockfoot. Firepoppy and Autumnpaw returned to camp. "Now, go make me proud and brag to everyone how awesome I am," Firepoppy whispered in his ear. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:02, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Autumnpaw nodded and ran over to the apprentices and started the bragging. "Firepoppy is the BEST mentor EVER!" Firepoppy puffed out her chest proudly and padded into the warriors den. ---- Molepaw nodded. "Wow, that's ''amazing," [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:10, December 20, 2015 (UTC) "I know! We're gonna fight tomorrow and do everything!" he boasted. "Wow, good for you," Molepaw meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 14:42, December 20, 2015 (UTC) "What did you do?" "Sit and play mossball." Molepaw yawned. Anglerpaw looked up from his meal. --- Not even five heart beats, lying in her nest, Firepoppy was kicked in the face by Rockfoot. "Hey! watch it!" she snarled. Rockfoot flinched awke. "Oh! sorry!" he mewed. He left the den. He was kicking due to bad dreams so he deicded it was best to just stay up. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 14:45, December 20, 2015 (UTC) (Who are Seedpaw and Molepaws mentors ) Seedpaw groomed her fur (Molepaw's is Larkear and Seedpaw's in Fallowflight) [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 14:53, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Fallowflight was out siting on one of the high stones. Seedpaw licked a paw Firepoppy snorted as she watched Rockfoot sulk quickly out of the den. She curled up peacefully. --- Rockfoot sat down. ''What should I do now? ''he asked himself, mindlessly. ---- Molepaw sighed. "So are you done with how awesome your mentor is?" she secretly felt a bit jealous, Larkear didn't really seem to care about her. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 18:41, December 21, 2015 (UTC) "I think so..." Autumnpaw meowed. "Good," Molepaw puffed. --- Rockfoot glanced at the apprentices. He remembered how much fun it'd been being one. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 18:44, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Pebblestar sat in her den alone. Firepoppy growled as fur brushed her. Could the warriors just sit down for one heart beat!? --- Anglerpaw looked around. ''I wish I could tell them about the thing I found. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 18:49, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Ashshadow was still next to Sandclaw. Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Browse